disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Texas
Universal Studios Texas is a theme park located in Universal Dallas Resort, at Dallas, Texas and opened on June 17, 1991. Areas and Attractions Production Lot *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket '- TBA *Universal 4D Theater **'Shrek 4D '-''' A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. Opening date: '''May 5, 2007. **SpongeBob SqaurePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue **Doctor Who 3D **Trollhunters 4D Adventure *Special Effects Stage *Studio Tour **Skull Island: Reign of Kong **Fast and Furious: Supercharged *'E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Opening date: '''June 21, 1991. *The Animation World of Don Bluth *Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *Universal Cinematic Spectacular: 100 years of Movie Memories The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringots *Flight of the Hippogriff Super Nintendo World * TBA New York *Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon *Revenge of the Mummy *Fear Factor Live! *Pingu's Ice Mystery *Plants vs Zombies: Peashooter's Water Coaster *Lazy Lillypads *Dr. Zomboss' Wave Pool of Down *Dark Ages: Water Playground *Time Vortex San Francisco *Hershey's Chocolate World *Glacier Waterfall *Back to the Future: The Ride *Transformers The Ride Amity *JAWS: The Ride *Jaws Alive *Amity Games Hollywood *Waterworld *Terminator 2 3D *Disaster! *Nickelodeon Studios Dallas Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park: The Ride * Camp Jurassic * Flying Dinosaur * Raptor Encounter Seuss Landing *The Cat in The Hat *Caro-Seuss-Sel *One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue *If I Ran The Zoo *High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Former lands and attractions Production Lot *Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue (replaced by Special Effects Stage) New York *Backdraft (replaced by Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon) *Kongfrontation (replaced by Revenge of the Mummy) *The Wild, Wild West Stunt Show (replaced by Fear Factor Live!) San Francisco * TBA Canceled attractions Production Lot '''Game of Thrones - Battle of Westeros and Essos - a stunt show would be based on HBO's popular adult-oriented medieval epic fantasy television program, Game of Thrones, which is based on the George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire ''novel series. It was planned in 2012 or 13, which would replace Waterworld, until it was scrapped after it was rejected by the show's creators, because they said the show would not have its appropriate fit for a theme park, since ''Game of Throne ''is known for containing highly controversial themes. And that would cause major controversies and especially mails from furious parents over the show's graphic and explicit contents. It wasn't until both Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue and Waterworld were closed down in 2015 to make way for Fast and Furious: Supercharged, which later opened in 2017. Events Holidays At Universal *Grinchmas (At Suess Landing) *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (At San Fransisco) *The Polar Express: Believe! (At Hollywood) Halloween Horror Nights TBA CityWalk Shows *The Bob Marley Experience *AMC Theatre *Blue Man Group Restaurants *The Cowfish *Vivo *Hotdog Hall of Fame *Rain Forest Cafe *Hard Rock Café *Bubba Bump Shrimp Co. *Club 31 Time Openings * 8:00 am - 12:00 am (Monday-Thursday) * 7:00 am - 3:30 am (Friday-Sunday) * 8:00 am - 7:30 pm (Summer, Monday-Thursday) * 7:00 am - 7:30 pm (Summer, Friday-Sunday) * 8:00 am - 5:00 pm (Halloween Horror Nights, Monday-Thursday) * 7:00 am - 5:00 pm (Halloween Horror Nights, Friday-Sunday) Incidents '''1990s' TBA 2000s TBA 2010s TBACategory:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Article under construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon Category:Texas